Disk data cache is a software mechanism. It refers to the process where computer storage devices save data usually residing in a hard disk into a RAM (Random Access Memory). When a computer processes data, it directly processes the data in RAM rather than fetching the data from a hard disk memory, thus improves processing efficiency. However, RAM is a volatile memory. When power is unexpectedly off, the data stored in RAM often gets lost and cannot be saved.